The desire to reduce automotive fuel consumption and emissions has been well documented. Therefore, electrified vehicles are being developed that reduce or completely eliminate reliance on internal combustion engines. In general, electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles because they are selectively driven by one or more battery powered electric machines. Conventional motor vehicles, by contrast, rely exclusively on the internal combustion engine to propel the vehicle.
A high voltage traction battery pack typically powers the electric machines and other electrical loads of the electrified vehicle. The battery pack includes a plurality of energy storage devices, such as battery cells, that store energy for powering these electrical loads. The battery cells and various other battery components are typically packaged together inside an enclosure assembly. Depending on the mounting location relative to the vehicle, the battery pack may be susceptible to noise, vibration, and harshness and vehicle impact events.